blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti
This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=849.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 21:41:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti (Read 337 times) Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « on: July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM » 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Mammon Guest Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #1 on: July 08, 2015, 08:35:47 AM » THE FIRE RISES ALLAHU ACKBAR Logged Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #2 on: July 08, 2015, 05:47:42 PM » Quote THE FIRE RISES ALLAHU ACKBAR You do realize he was an officer of the Rio Pact, a neutral alliance, right? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #3 on: July 08, 2015, 06:03:44 PM » Quote from: Mammon on July 08, 2015, 08:35:47 AM THE FIRE RISES ALLAHU ACKBAR I hope to god this is not the official stance of Al-Jamahiriya. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Cosmic Canuck Full Member Offline 102 Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #4 on: July 09, 2015, 02:42:05 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 06:03:44 PM Quote from: Mammon on July 08, 2015, 08:35:47 AM THE FIRE RISES ALLAHU ACKBAR I hope to god this is not the official stance of Al-Jamahiriya. prepare your horsepussy for some cultural enrichment Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49526 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100046 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #5 on: July 09, 2015, 03:01:34 AM » a horse-cat kimera? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti « Reply #6 on: July 09, 2015, 03:23:08 AM » Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on July 09, 2015, 02:42:05 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 06:03:44 PM Quote from: Mammon on July 08, 2015, 08:35:47 AM THE FIRE RISES ALLAHU ACKBAR I hope to god this is not the official stance of Al-Jamahiriya. prepare your horsepussy for some cultural enrichment fill me up boy. i was already brought to my knees both by the brits and the jihads. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Al-Jamahiriya's Acts of Terrorism in Haiti SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2